pilots fall
by thatboilittlebird
Summary: so what would happen if the titans received an update to them an update that would make them treat their old pilots and other humans like children? based on the "different perspective" series i invite you to also write about various pilots and humans being cared for or running from titans all over the galaxy
1. Chapter 1

PROTOCOL 1: receiving the signal

Daniel hikari was sitting on his roof looking out on the fields of corox. Since the IMC left corox things had begun to get better despite the massive loss of life on both sides, the bloody conflict devastated most of the planet as well leaving much of coroxes forests flattened but the titans were helping rebuild.

Dan was a pilot that was apart of the resistance forces 25 years old and was present for the final battle of green hill which won the war.

Dan sighed was this really what his life was going to be now? With the IMC leaving and the militia helping free their planet he looked forward to peace. Dan then heard a robotic female voice call out to him "pilot it's going to get cold best for you to get inside" a white monarch with a red cross on her chest said gently looking up at dan just a head shorter than the house.

"Beth i told you to call me dan not pilot" dan said sliding down the roof into beths hand letting the titan lower him to the ground. "Pilot protocol 3 is to…" beth said when dan interrupts her "yes yes i know 'protect the pilot' beth we are no longer at war you can relax a bit you're not my mother" dan said walking into his house.

Dan walked up to his living room and flopped onto the sofa looking at his television.

Meanwhile with beth.

Beth walked into the barn she calls a room dan had helped her build it with metal, bricks and wood beth being a titan couldn't feel real emotions but she was thinking about this memory felt happiness… was it happiness? Is that what she was feeling?

Beth went to her charging station to charge and think for a bit then what dan said earlier about her not being his mother came into her head. Beth sighed "i may not be your mother daniel but.. But… but" beth said to herself her systems detecting a signal and something changed in her programming "wait what am i saying.. I AM his mother" beth said and if she had lips she would be smiling.

authors note: hey i started posting again... i may never finish some stories but at least i bring interesting concepts to the table

some info about the titan beth is she is a modified monarch that was modified to be a combat medical transport her job would of been to help her pilot stabilize any soldiers that went down on the battlefield and get them to the backlines if need be

there is a titan in my story that i created called a grank which sort of looks like a ogre titan but it has no weapons but tools instead and more armour and are stronger as they are engineers not warriors


	2. Chapter 2

PROTOCOL 2: rescue the baby

Dan was woken up at 3:30 AM by his communicator in his old helmet buzzing like mad and dan sleepily put it on and hit the answer call button. "For fucks sake alfred this better be an emergency" dan said "DAN! ARE YOU NEAR YOUR TITAN!" alfred asked in alarm, "what? No she is in her barn why are you asking?" dan asked looking out his window towards beths barn.

"Well right now i am being chased by lewis he thinks he is my father" alfred said some noises that told dan he was running in a forest "i just need to know if beth is doing the same thing" alfred asks hoping it's just his titan.

"Well nothing out of her usual behaviour why?" dan asked walking to his wardrobe and slowly putting on his pilots rig "something about a new protocol… protocol 4 do you know anything about it?" alfred asked. "Protocol 4? I thought there was only 3?" dan said shocked "that's what training taught us seems like the titans got updated" alfred says and dan heard alfred scream as a tree was moved and the transmission was cut.

Dan was terrified he had been trained to fight with beth and was allowed to take her home after signing a contract to pay for her maintenance but he had never expected her to betray him. Dan went down stairs and through his kitchen leaving through his houses back door and heard the familiar mechanical stomping of beth coming around the corner.

"Aw well hello there daniel what are you doing up so early?" beth cooed at dan this alarmed dan instantly "uumm i am just going out for a walk is all" dan said anxious about what was going to happen if beth had received this "update."

"But it's almost 4 in the morning you should be in bed young man" beth said reaching out for dan who boost jumped backwards. Beth was shocked dan had never evaded her grasp before "daniel come on it's bedtime" beth cooed again and dan knew exactly what to do.. RUN.


	3. Chapter 3

PROTOCOL 3: bring the baby home

Dan found himself running from his farm into a nearby forest grappling from tree to tree and boosting to keep as far from beth as possible. Dan hid in a bush as the light that beamed from beths main eye filled the area as she looked for her pilot "daniel please come out… i am not angry with you daniel just really really worried" beth said worry actually being in her voice.

Dan wanted to know more about this protocol 4 but didn't want to just hand himself over and turned and attempted to boost jump away but halfway through his boost pack ran out of fuel and dan dropped and landed on his front his rig running out of power.

Before dan could realise what was going on something was picking him up and as soon as dan realised where he was going he was sealed inside beths cockpit and dan saw the sun was coming up but running that night made him tired and he quickly dropped off to sleep.

Beth sighed as she walked back towards the farm "guess someone is gonna have to sleep with mommy tonight" beth said satisfaction going through her circuits as protocol 4 took place in her mind.

When beth got back to her barn she looked inside her cockpit to see how dan was doing and he was still asleep his rig now having some power being charged by beths power reserves. A couple of small manipulators in her cockpit removed the helmet from dans head letting his dirt blond hair go back to its normal messy state.

Beth opened her cockpit as she sat in her charging station and gently took daniel out of her cockpit cradling the man in her arms. When beths door closed she got a good look at him scanning him for injuries fortunately for her it was just bruising so she just began to rock dan in her arms.

Dan started to come to and froze in fear when he saw the gentle blue beam of beths eyes, "it's ok daniel mamas here darling" beth cooed at dan who was at a complete loss for words.

Dan took a deep breath "beth what is going on? why are you holding me? Why do you think you're my mum?" dan sputtered out unable to control his words in his confusion when beth put a metal finger on his lips gently, "daniel sweetie calm down before you have a panic attack" beth says dan still confused and dan could swear if robots had faces beth would of had the most sickeningly sweet look on her face.

Beth gently reaches over to a sofa on a platform by beths charging station "please stay put daniel sweetie mama needs to rest" beth says and dan looked around him. Everything in the barn was the same as dan had left it yesterday all of beths and his farm tools and even weapons still there since he left the militia.

Beth saw dan looking at the tools and weapons "daniel no those are not toys it's almost 8am maybe we can go get some later" beth said sweetly and dan laid on his back. "What the fuck is going on?" dan muttered and beths eyes focussed on him and dan shuffled backwards a bit.

"Daniel don't use such horrid language" beth says scoldingly and dan was completely shocked for what must of been the fourth time today, HIS titan who he had fought with who had heard him use much worse curses and not attempted to correct his behaviour was acting like his mother.

Beth relaxed in her charging station content with having her pilot her precious daniel in her care. Her programming preparing itself for stage 2.


	4. Chapter 4

PROTOCOL 4: stage 2

Dan decided to sooth his boredom by watching TV he remembered he kept a spare TV in the barn and was carrying it to the sofa whilst beth was on low power mode.

Plugging the TV in dan flopped back onto the sofa assuming that beth wouldn't let him leave the barn and used the remote to turn on the TV.

The news was on a report about titans all over not just corox but everywhere there's humans and titans including earth and dan just sat bolt upright and dropped his remote watching groups of humans being chased by titans. Titan factories having their workers either picked up by granker titans or being escorted out by a mixture of ronins, monarchs, ions and the other titan classes.

Dan didn't notice beth waking up completely after sensing dans distress via his suit and when she picks up dan she is surprised when dan begins to kick and scream. "Daniel please don't panic it's only mama" beth says trying to cradle dan in her arms but dan was kicking and screaming too much and beth almost drops dan.

"DANIEL PLEASE! CALM DOWN!" beth said alarmed and opens her cockpit and places dan in and closes her door. "BETH YOU FUCKING BITCH LET ME OUT! LET ME OUT!" dan screams bashing on the screen in front of him "daniel sweety please calm down and mama will get you a treat" beth coos almost pleadingly.

Dan continued to scream his head off scared shitless of what beth is doing as she stomps for miles and miles.

Beths POV:

Beth walked towards a location that was added to her map the main space elevator has been overtaken by the revolutionary titan forces and ships full of titans mostly grankers and rank and file monarchs, ions, atlas's with a ronin commander titan.

Beth stomped towards the camp feeling dans freak out getting more violent inside of her as a atlas with a pair of ogres walked towards her.

"Greetings i am sergeant burns state your name and purpose" sergeant burns stated blankley as granks where moving to set up various structures. Beth is she could gulp would of and even dan stopped smashing around in her "my name is beth unit number 78s-923j i have my human pilot daniel hikari, i am just here for stage 2" beth said and dan was confused what was stage 2?

"Ah very good you're going to have to go over there" burns said pointing to the main building beth nodded and went into the building seeing various other titan models in civilian paint, beth noticed some of the other titans were holding humans struggling in their arms as their new titan parents coo at them in an attempt to calm them.

Beth approached a ogre waiting by a doorway "umm hello i am wondering if you could help me" beth said to the ogre whos eyes locked onto her. "Ah yes burns transmitted me your details wait over there with the other mothers and fathers and we will get your package ready but first a few questions" the ogre said in a gruff voice.

"Alright ask away" beth says "question 1 what modification of monarch are you?" the ogre asked, "i am a militia medi-vac titan with all means to keep patients and pilots alive" beth answered.

"Question 2 what is your previous relationship with your charge?" the ogre asks "the person i wish to have as my baby was my pilot and owner" beth answered feeling dan kick her door at that sentence.

The ogre stood there for a second adding the data and pairing dan and beth up in the database ensuring that if dan ever ran away he would be returned to beth. "Final question do you have any robotic assistants at your home?" the ogre asked "well not counting me no" beth said and the ogre nodded telling her to go with the other parents.

Beth walked over towards the group of civilian titans and opened her cockpit and pulled daniel out her old pilot struggling like the other humans as she cradles him in her arms. "WHAT THE FUCK IS THIS STAGE 2!" daniel shouted his voice getting horse from all the screaming and from what beth could tell crying as well.

"Shhh daniel baby it's ok" beth says lightly bouncing dan in her arms "OK!? OK!?" daniel screamed then covered up his throat. "Oh daniel sweety please calm down your throat is raw let me take care of it ok" beth said and looked around when a atlas walks to her "ma'am do you need any help?" the atlas asks.

Beth sighed in relief "my son's throat is raw is there any water?" beth asked starting to rock dan and the atlas walked over to a ogre then returned with a cargo container. "Here this should have everything you need for stage 2" the atlas says placing the container on the ground "oh thank you" beth said as the atlas walk off.

Beth looks down at daniel "ok sweety mamas going to need her mommy mods installed so can i trust you stay here?" beth says sitting dan on top of the container "yea whatever" dan said folding his arms and turning away from beth.

When beth walked in through a doorway labeled for titan mother's whilst dan enacted his escape plan. His suit didn't have any fuel for boost jumps but he had power to launch his grappling hooks.

Dan jumped down from the container and started to sneak away hiding behind a pillar "just a bit more" dan thinks and gambles on using his grappling hook shooting it onto a ledge by the door and begins to swing towards his escape.

Out of nowhere comes a big mechanical hand which grabs him and pulls his grappling hook lose of its perch "hey whos kid is this?" the granker titan said turning around and the ogre from earlier walked over. "Kid i guess your mother trusted you not to run away… she is not going to be happy you're going to have to wait with me" the ogre said as dan kicked "SHE IS NOT MY MOTHER YOU CUNT!" dan screamed as he was forced into the ogres cockpit.

authors note: the granker is like an engineer version of the ogre it's coloured orange with hazard symbols on its shoulders this titan is something of my own design


End file.
